


Горячая линия [сет коллажей]

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: AU, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: В этой вселенной есть связь.
Relationships: Robert Capa/Mace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	Горячая линия [сет коллажей]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"

**Горячая линия: связь**

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/aa/6TyT3Lfi_o.png)

**Горячая линия: кислород**

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/f1/b7/1p4JeJ8X_o.png)


End file.
